


love me til the day i die

by titowrites



Series: youngblood [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, dowoon is here and so it younghyun, this is very short hi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titowrites/pseuds/titowrites
Summary: a collection of works based off of 5sos’ album youngbloodlatest chapter: youngblood





	love me til the day i die

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been wanting to write a series based off of 5sos’ youngblood album for awhile now but was struggling with who and how but i know i definitely wanted jaepil to be one of the main pairings for it!! maybe ill play around with the album later for other pairings but for right now it’ll just be jaepil!! nothing will be connected unless stated so enjoy this v short intro to this fun project im trying out. thank you!!
> 
> ps highly suggest lsiten to youngblood while reading if you can! i rly think it adds to the story :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil stood only feet away, his eyes dancing back and forth from the stage to Jae, his eyes painted dark in the only way Dowoon learned how, sparkles of glitter shined off of the deep purple. Jae always thought the color seemed a little too harsh on Wonpil, until he saw him lower his eyes and shine his lips with gloss and made him fall to his knees with just one kiss to his neck

 

 

Jae couldn’t help but shiver underneath the flashing lights bouncing around the room.

 

Younghyun to his right, a stranger to his left, too close for comfort but far enough for Jae to feel like he could fall over any second.

 

The live band playing on stage continued onto another a new song, the beats hitting him straight in the chest and causing the room to shake. The half empty drink in his hand shook with the force of the drum, but his trembling hand had nothing to do with the music.

 

Wonpil stood only feet away, his eyes dancing back and forth from the stage to Jae, his eyes painted dark in the only way Dowoon learned how, sparkles of glitter shined off of the deep purple. Jae always thought the color seemed a little too harsh on Wonpil, until he saw him lower his eyes and shine his lips with gloss and made him fall to his knees with just one kiss to his neck.

 

Jae felt more sweat begin to build on his neck, shivering noticeably once it slid down his shirt.

 

He tried his best to ignore the feel of Wonpil’s stare, but his eyes burned hotter than the lights and Jae can feel his resolve crumbling inch by inch. The itch to walk over and pull the younger under his arm was too strong, the need to cover him and hide him away from prying eyes almost unbearable to ignore.

 

The sting of their last fight still bit at his fingertips, though. The words that they yelled and screamed only a the week before, they cut through the edges of his heart well they rest. His cheeks redden with the hurt he felt, and with regret of what he said. He takes a sip of his shaking drink for some relieve.

 

He pulls it down just as Wonpil catches his eye again, and Jae feels weak once more.

 

He knows Wonpil is angry, can feel it like he feels the air in his lungs and the damp hair tickling his neck. He knows he’s hurt, with the way his eyes swim with their own pain, their own regret.

 

But like Jae, he’s got an empty drink in hand and a passive look on his face, forcing the reminders of their last encounter down, down, down.

 

Younghyun doesn’t stop him when he pulls away from his grasp, and Dowoon moves easily so Jae can lean into the boy’s space. They don’t speak, but Wonpil leans back, and they stay too close for a moment or too.

 

With the tune of a heavy guitar playing as their background music, Wonpil speaks.

 

“How’s your night been, Jae?” Jae ignores the lack of honorifics, can’t remember when Wonpil last called him hyung, can’t remember when the sting started to settle. Wonpil stopped doing a lot of things recently.

 

He ignores the urge to press a kiss to the other’s temple, pull him in arms and coo. “Alright.” No _Pili_ , no _baby_.

 

Wonpil chuckles at his lame response, doesn’t scold him or hit him for being vague. Not like he use to. But they’re not like they use to be.

 

“Do you want to go?” Wonpil asks just as Jae’s favorite song begins to play. Wonpil has a glint of a challenge in his eye as he already begins to inch toward the exit.

 

“Nothing better to do.” Jae says, and they both ignore the lie he tells.

 

Outside, where the air is crisp and the silence is too loud, Jae presses Wonpil against the wall of the club. He’s got his hands on his tiny waist and Wonpil whines carelessly into his mouth as they bite at each other’s lips.

 

It stings, when they finally have to pull apart when their taxi arrives, it stings when they don’t hold hands on the ride home. It stings when they arrive and nothing is unfamiliar. It stings when they fall apart together, words of affection choking them as they struggle to hold them back. It stings when Jae pulls away when it’s over, shrugging on a shirt that use to be Wonpil’s.

 

Wonpil ignores him when he waits by the door, hesitating.

 

With the heat gone, the tension drained away with the mess on his sheets, he turns away from him. And only lets the hot tears build when he’s heard the front door close.

 

Jae waits out in the cold, lets an hour pass before he calls Younghyun to get him. Only when he’s being pushed unceremoniously into his shared apartment does he begin to whimper.

 

The night ends.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you!! ps i suck at staying active but i have a twitter! @titowrites_


End file.
